Ryo and Wufei in the Hanger
by ChimeraDragon
Summary: Wufei and Ryo get caught in the hanger...but what are they doing! [COMPLETE]


Ryo and Wufei in the Hanger  
  
By Chimera Dragon  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, lemon-scented (no real lemons), some OOC-ness, and really weird 'cause it's based on a dream I had.just go with it.  
  
Note: Ryo is a character that I made up to go along with Wufei. He's the same height as Wufei with long white hair tied back into a braid, white/blue eyes, and kind of fun loving with a serious side.  
  
~Scene fade into the Gundam Hanger~  
  
Duo and Heero along with Quatre and Trowa had just walked into the Gundam's hanger to check up on Wufei and Ryo. The two of them were supposed to be working on Altron because it had a couple of gears that seemed to keep sticking. Those ones that are hard to get to on a battlefield.  
  
Upon entering the hanger the group stopped hearing moaning and grunting coming from the two hidden boys. It was no secret that Ryo and Wufei were lovers but the fact that they'd be.in the hanger.no.it couldn't be! There was no way they'd. The group stopped and listened.  
  
"Damn it! *Grunt, groan* I can't quite get it in Ryo," Wufei said sounding a bit disgruntled.  
  
"Oh my God," Duo whispered feeling the blood rush to his face. "They wouldn't.would they? Right here in the hanger?"  
  
"I.I." Heero tried but was unable to finish as he was interrupted by a moan and a grunt from Ryo.  
  
"I'm sorry Wufei, I can't help you force it in," Ryo said.  
  
"Then get me some lubricant! Quickly! It's right next to you!" Wufei half-shouted in frustration.  
  
"Here, see if that will help," Ryo said. They heard two sighs. "Good, it's in."  
  
"By Allah, Trowa," Quatre muttered looking at his lover in despair. Trowa said nothing, he just stood there with his mouth open and staring at the back of Altron.  
  
"I-will-not-get-a-nose-bleed," Duo chanted over and over again holding his nose. More grunting, groaning, and moaning was heard. Abruptly the sounds stopped.  
  
"What's wrong Wufei?" Ryo asked sounding worried.  
  
"Now I can't get it out! Get more lubricant on it so that I can get it out will you?" Wufei said sounding disgusted at his predicament.  
  
"There, all lubed up again," Ryo said triumphantly. Quatre fainted at this statement into Trowa's arms. Duo placed one hand on Heero's shoulder to steady himself while he continued his anti-nosebleed chant.  
  
"Help me pull it out then," Wufei said. Their voices echoed strangely in the hanger. *Grunt, groan. Grunt! GRUNT!* "Got it out! Good, I'm tired. I think we should retire for the night. What do you think Ryo?"  
  
"Oh, I was hoping to have a little fun with you when we got back to our room," Ryo whined. The group on the ground, minus Quatre since he was passed out, nearly face faulted.  
  
"Hahaha," Wufei laughed. "Come on my little White Dragon, let's get going." They heard the sound of two zippers being zipped up and Wufei and Ryo came down the wenches to the ground in front of the startled group of Gundam pilots. Wufei was wiping his right arm off with a towel. Quatre managed to come around by this time and looked at them in near horror.  
  
"Wha-," Heero tried looking at the pair. Speaking was never his best suit, battle was.  
  
"What in the hell were you two doing in here!?" Duo demanded having kept himself from getting a nosebleed.  
  
"Working on Altron, what do you think Maxwell?" Wufei demanded. Ryo looked a Quatre suspiciously.  
  
"But-," Heero tried again. "But it sounded like you two were-were making love up there! What was all that noise we heard?"  
  
"I was trying to get my arm and a part into a really tight spot on Altron you bakas!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"Well, Wufei," Ryo said calmly. "If they couldn't see us it might have sounded a bit like making love."  
  
"You're never that quiet!" Wufei retorted. Duo had a sudden nosebleed and collapsed into Heero's arms, Quatre just passed out into Trowa's arms.  
  
"You're kidding, just maintance?" Trowa asked disbelieving.  
  
"Yes! You can be such an idiot Barton!" Wufei said huffily and walked off towards the safe house with Ryo. "Oh and Barton, wake those two up. If you want to know how we sound just wait about ten minutes and you'll find out." Wufei said laughing as he and Ryo walked into the safe house.  
  
The group in the hand sat stunned at the statement; Duo and Quatre had both regained consciousness in time to hear Wufei's last comment. As a man of honor Wufei kept his word.  
  
Owari 


End file.
